The present invention concerns the automated selection of lamp components based on user supplied inputs and access to a database of component information based on the user supplied inputs.
Customers trying to purchase or find out about lamp components have traditionally called customer service representatives. After explaining their lamp needs, the customers have been told what products the lamp manufacturer had available to satisfy those needs. The customer service representative may have been using out of date information to try to match the customers stated needs with the products then available. Additionally, customers frequently want more information than they can get from a brochure or other documentation available to the customer service representative.
The present invention allows a potential customer to specify a product option or criteria and rapidly receive accurate up to the date product descriptions that most closely match that criteria.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention features a method of supplying product information to a user by means of a computer interface. The interface presents a list of product choices and a means for a user to select one or more items from the list of product choices. In response to this selection a response is displayed which provides a number of options concerning one or more characteristic of the product. A user then makes choices concerning those options and based on these choices by the user, a computer searches a database for one or more products that produce a best fit to the customer specifications and conveying the results of said search to the user.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is performed by means of a computer server which accesses a database or databases concerning product characteristics and availability. An interface is presented on a viewing screen of a client computer with which the server computer communicates. This communications can occur over the Internet or via other suitable computer networks such as a local area network. The presently preferred interface is by means of Web pages that are viewed on a browser on the client computer.
These and other objects advantages and features of the invention will become better understood through a review of the following detailed description of an exemplary embodiment of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.